


That Man

by Leezah1450



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leezah1450/pseuds/Leezah1450
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts running through Bucky's head when he asks who "that man on the bridge" was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Man

“Who was that man on the bridge?”

I relive segments of our fight, his star-spangled armour flashes across my mind’s eye. I’d been told about him, Captain America they called him. He was a good fighter, one of the best I’ve faced. He actually stood strong against my own strength and my superior arm. But there was more than that. He’d seemed familiar, like I’d seen him somewhere before.

“You fought him earlier this week.”

_Oh, maybe that was it_. But no, it went deeper than that. Something was tugging at me, the answer was right there, right in front of me.

“I knew him.”

I could feel it, this was the truth. I knew him, dammit. More than just a fight, more than just a mission. Bucky he’d said, _who is Bucky?_ He couldn’t mean me, I’m not Bucky. I’m the Winter Soldier, that’s what they called me.

“Wipe him and put him back on ice”

I sighed. They handed me the mouth guard, maybe in a hope to prevent the screaming. A part of me hopes that it won’t hurt, but I know it will. The pain is the only thing I can ever be sure of, pain is a constant. Pain and the mission. I know I will forget him again, but I hold onto his image. _Who are you to me? Who were you to me?_ The machine closed over my head and the pain became everything. I tried to hide the image from the pain, _let me keep this one thing. Please, I need to know! Who was he?_

The pain stopped, and with it I am new. They lay me to sleep. I trust they will wake me again.


End file.
